


A Little More

by Turkborne



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Double Penetration, Emet being Emet, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Rut, Tentacle Dick, Unanamed WoL, Voyeurism, dubcon simply because rut, implied past Haruchefant/wol, misuse of aether, stuffed/filled, the wol wants it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: The WoL went into rut and is in desperate need of satisfaction. Fortunately there's some willing and timely help that's arrived- now if only they'd get along and work together. Exarch isn't too fond or trusting of Emet and the WoL really just wants to get laid.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	A Little More

Going into rut sucked. The Warrior of Darkness was holed up, in his room in the pendants, sheets sticking to his body. This wasn’t supposed to happen for years. His aether had been meddled with too much to keep on track. He was on a different shard and absorbing the energy of Lightwardens. This had, according to Y’shtola- been more than enough to move the schedule up. Aether pulsed through him with each slain lightwarden and there were dangers. There was also this.    


  
He ached. Resisting it wasn’t working. He had spent so much time trying to relieve himself at first to no avail. It had been his longest rut yet and there was no end in sight. Tears pricked at his eyes when he had the clarity and will to think of that. He didn't want this to become some endless rut built up from light aether- he didn't want to be a sineater as Y'shtola feared he'd become. 

Light-soaked aether flared and he cried out, curling around himself. He laid panting for a long moment, shaking against the mattress. That was at least until a knock came from the door. He went still and his ears flicked, picking up the quiet bickering behind the heavy door. The warrior snarled, gripping their pillow tightly, “Go away!”

The door opened and a familiar click of footsteps followed, “Ah, so the hero seems to be suffering- oh, not suffering.”

“Emet Selch, get out this instant!” The Exarch growled, coming up behind him, grabbing the garlean man’s arm and tugging him back toward the door. 

“W-wait-” the rut-ridden man gasped, pulling himself upright. “Y’shtola said…” It didn’t matter what Y’shtola did or did not say, as repeating those words was beyond the Warrior of Darkness at present. Heat and arousal had fogged his brain.

The Exarch stopped pulling the ascian away from his beloved warrior, letting him observe the other for a moment. Emet hummed softly and stepped closer to the bed, “You want to know how much more you have to endure, don’t you?”

A sharp inhale and a nod came from the bare form of the miqo’te clutching his sheets even tighter. G’raha Tia’s chest tightened and his fists clenched. Jealousy flooded through his veins, managing to reach even the crystal ones. Emet leaned forward and stroked the other’s cheek. 

“Based on the stench? I’d say you’ve been at this for the better part of the day and I wouldn’t expect this to abate enough for another day, perhaps two. You absorbed a rather large amount of aether.”

He whimpered, shaking. 

“You know a companion would help-”

“You will not-!”

“Stop! Both of you!” The Warrior cried out, hurling a pillow across the room. “Either help me or leave. No more arguing.”

“I’ll take that as an invitation,” Emet purred, peeling off a glove. He looked to the Exarch with a hungry smile and amusement filling his eyes. “Why don’t you get the door? Stay or go, as your little hero here suggests. His rut will require much attention, he can handle us both unless you’d prefer to continue to hide your crush and your face you can go spy from your tower.”   


  
“...I’m not leaving you here to take advantage of him.”

“Tell yourself that, Exarch,” Emet replied, letting his coat fall to the ground. Crystal and flesh fists curled alike. 

“Easier with a partner…” he mumbled, hand reaching toward the ascian. He didn’t want to wait for him to undress. Layers were peeled away with both sets of hands while G’raha closed the doors. The warrior wanted nothing more than to have them both in turn until he was satisfied and he seemed like he was about to get his wish.

He surveyed the garlean’s form as it was laid bare. Allagan-red eyes watched the hungry way the clothes were stripped away and then he made a decision. He grabbed a chair and faced it toward the bed, where he could keep an eye on all that occurred. 

“I see the Exarch has chosen a spot with a view. Shall we give him a show, kitten?” Emet asked, pushing the other down to the bed. The ascian only got a rumbling purr in reply. It was enough for him to know that the other wasn't going to be overly talkative. That was nice enough. His mind could drift if needed. 

He flicked his wrist and pulled a cockring from the aether. The miqo'te narrowed his eyes and hissed gracelessly. Emet merely rolled his eyes and reached down to his own length. "I only seek to last longer for your pleasure."

He went limp beneath Emet with a whine, hips arching into the air. Then the ascian was ready to toy with the other. He had  _ plans _ for his little warrior. Legs lifted and moved onto the bed, moving their bodies together.

The little warrior whined and pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around Emet's waist in a fit of eagerness and impropriety. The garlean smiled and reached between their bodies, stroking the other's oversensitive length before moving further and pressing at his perineum. His tail thrashed against the sheets in response and his purr was audible enough for the Exarch to hear, causing his breath to catch. Perfection. 

"Good kitten, let me take care of you. Do you have lubricant hidden away here or shall I have our companion call for some?" Emet asked bemusedly. He flashed a grin at the other who only replied with a glare. This would be an interesting evening for them all. 

A loose-handed gesture toward one end of the bed revealed a vial of oil, pleasantly scented and made for this kind of task. Emet grinned widely and scooped it up, "Were you hoping for this, kitten? Would just anyone please you or was there someone you wanted in particular?" 

A light blush raced across his face and he huffed, looking away. There wasn't a good way to admit to this, not with them both here. It was Time to deflect and leave that unanswered. Emet teased lightly with his fingers and he squirmed back, "The one who brought me through my last rut- He isn't- Mmph!" A finger slid in, slow and steady pulling choked moans from the quivering mess that he was. 

"Go on, kitten."

He was panting, collecting his thoughts again. "I'd invite him to my bed again if I could. He gave his life for mine. Please-" 

"Say no more, new memories then," Emet-Selch replied swiftly, ignoring the creak in the Exarch's chair as he shifted. There was a sigh of relief, enough for him to know that the other would keep away for now. "I will care for you. All you need do is bask in it all."

He purred in response, clenching around the finger with a smile. It was all the praise Emet needed to know he was on the right path. These shattered beings were simple. If you treated one a certain way, made them think they were special, they were yours. Easy to manipulate. He was following this one around, watching them try to unravel his plan. Already a step toward seduction. Perhaps, this little sundered warrior of light could be fully corrupted.   


  
A second finger pressed in, wringing another moan from the miqo’te. It was enough. The other was loose and easily stretching around the scissoring fingers. “Another finger or my cock, kitten? Your d-” Emet paused. Behind him he heard a huff of disapproval from the Exarch. “It is our darling warrior’s decision. As I was saying.”   


  
“Stretch him fully or we’ll be having more than words. He’s rut-brained,” G’raha huffed lowly, glaring from under his hood. 

“I suppose we shall listen to our host. Do not blame me for being overly gentle.”

“I wouldn’t-ah- dream of it, Ascian,” he gasped back up at him, ears twitching. His tail thwapped against Emet’s forearm, just hard enough to be an encouraging tap to continue before he decided to be impatient.

“Brat,” he hissed at him. Emet was rough, shoving in a third finger. They both thrived on that much to the chagrin of the Exarch. 

After he prepped the Warrior to the Exarch's standards, those fingers were replaced with his cock. Then he was being fucked, steadily. They took turns, stroking his cock- each position brought the Warrior of Light pleasure. Emet was taking ample care in that. The cockring was certainly helping his stamina. Keeping up with a rut was no easy task and Emet was performing admirably.

That was why when the garlean man pulled out and removed the cockring, stroking his cock twice and cumming across his skin he whimpered. It hadn’t been enough, not enough at all. Emet-Selch slumped against him and he whined, looking at the Exarch.   


  
“Don’t you _dare_ ,” He growled against the quivering shell of the other’s ear. The red mask flashed over his face. _“I am not done with you yet.”_

G’raha stood, staff tapping the floor as the mark faded. Emet gave the Exarch a fanged grin and waved a clawed hand at him. Red eyes were drawn lower, to the Deep black and violet hued tentacles coming from his groin where his cock had been. They were different from anything he’d seen before, mimicking a darkened night sky. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the spellwork associated with them. “O-oh, apologies-”   


  
“Quite right, now do return to your seat, Exarch. You can continue being the same voyeur we all know you are,” he raised his hand and waved the robed man back toward his seat.

There was a moment and a heavy sigh before the other complied, his staff leaning against the back of the chair. The Exarch was watching, but if he was honest he'd been jumping at everything the other had done that he himself would not have dared.

Now he was watching one of those tentacles slip inside his dearest friend. He could hardly protest that. The way the other quivered at the touch, eyes going wide- just before their legs wrapped around Emet's waist and pulled him closer with a breathy cry. 

It was a sight, seeing him come undone like this. One the Exarch would not forget. Heat curled in his loins as he watched, enough to make it difficult to ignore the display. He had already been hard but seeing this continue so was becoming too much. He was liable to trigger his own rut if he wasn't careful. 

That was something the warrior of light could smell. Oh, and the Exarch smelled good. He wanted him and Emet both. He was allowed that. He had stayed. His voice was raspy as he pleaded after a particularly well pointed thrust of tentacle. "Ah- Ex-exarch-" 

G’raha had to fight every urge to move to his side. The begging- Oh how beautifully he pleaded. He fisted himself through the robe and whined back. He couldn’t reveal his face, couldn’t risk going near the ascian and letting him pull down the hood. No- “I’ll take you next- be patient.”   


  
He shook his head, damp hair sticking to his forehead. The Exarch was desired, now. “Exarch-”   


  
Emet  _ growled _ . He’d gone above and beyond for this little shattered thing and now it was spurning him for another shattered piece of soul? His clawed hand wrapped around the other’s neck, taking advantage of his averted gaze. “You will scream for me and me alone, kitten.”

His tentacle slapped flesh as it wrapped around the rut-driven cock and another tentacle slipped in beside the first. No time to adjust, just several rabid thrusts that ripped a broken scream from his throat while he came again. Then Emet kept going.

The Exarch’s heart beat in his chest, right against his ribcage making it ache. This was not going to continue. A crystal hand grabbed Emet’s shoulder and the other’s voice dropped to a low timbre. “Back off him, now.”   


  
Emet shoved Exarch back toward his chair with a snarl. The whimpered cries beneath them both were far more interesting. He would not be stopped from accomplishing his goal. 

“Bind!” The Exarch called out, tapping his staff against the floor. Aether flowed through the room and wrapped around and through Emet. He knew how to fight it, easily. Showing his cards was not something he intended to do at this juncture. He let the aether pull his hands behind his back, wrap around him as tightly as any chains. It didn’t matter that the Exarch was moving closer- the kitten was whining and squirming onto and into his tentacles. 

Emet was winning. 

“Please?”

  
  
Exarch’s gaze looked down at the begging form. “You want us both, don’t you? May I have your mouth?”

A soft needy whine ripped itself from his lips and Emet laughed. “I daresay that’s a yes, Exarch. Fuck his pretty mouth while I wreck him.”

  
  
Emet’s tentacles twisted and grew, one slithering around to hold his waist. Another scream followed by an eager whine as the warrior reached out toward Exarch. The Exarch slipped onto the bed with them, staff in hand. He wasn’t going to be without his weapon, not now. The robes were loosened, enough to reveal a swath of flesh and crystal, along with his cock- just as mottled as the rest of him was.

  
  
Thankfully he was nowhere near his own rut. He did not need to knot the other’s face. He didn’t need to reveal himself for what he was. He was just the Exarch, not a Miqo'te. Most certainly not G'raha Tia. 

The Exarch’s cock was eagerly swallowed and moaned around. Pleasure laced through the crystalline body, his hand going loose. The staff dropped to his feet, laying across the mattress in arms reach, freeing Emet from the grip of aether. Both hands were fisted in the sweat-damp hair. It was enough for Hades to know he could take full advantage. 

  
  
He fisted those usually-pristine robes and tugged the other in for a kiss. G’raha whimpered and shuddered, eyes closing beneath the hood. Emet growled and bit his lips roughly as he pulled away. 

“Fuck his face, darling. He’s not glass.” The idea of that was all it took to get another rope of cum to spurt out the the warrior’s cock and across his chest. Emet laughed, deep and heartily, “That’s it little one, I can feel your knot starting to swell. You want the Exarch to fuck your mouth while I wreck you below. You can be full up and utterly wrecked like this, hm? I could have provided another tentacle had you merely voiced it.”

  
  
That red-mask flashed and other tentacles, clouded in darkness slipped along the bed, wrapping around his wrists. He sobbed in pleasure around the cock in his mouth as the tentacles inside him rammed his sweet spot over and over. 

“Knot for us, pretty kitty,” Emet ordered. Exarch’s breath hitched. Waiting so long had left him on edge. He was close himself and was not going to last long. Could their strange companion sense that in his aether? It was not unlikely. “You too, Exarch, let yourself go.”

  
  
He choked on the cock in his throat as he came, tears pricking at his eyes and knot swelling in the grip of those tentacles. G’raha gasped, hips stuttering. He pulled out and stroked himself, hand unsteady. Thick ropes of cum joined the other's, splattered across his chest. 

Emet- well he wasn’t quite there. He watched as the other two slumped. He pressed his tentacles in deeper, wringing a sharp little pained cry from the other. “I know, kitten. Just a little more. I’m almost-”

  
  
He pushed a little further in and gasped at the tightness. His back arched and pleasure raced through him, body and soul. His aether flared for a mere moment, mask lighting up. His hand quickly moved to grasp the warrior’s knot and hold it firm as the tentacles melted away. They had had enough for a bit.

  
  
Even ruts gave time for catnaps and this looked to be one of those moments. A snore broke the garlean’s musing and he looked over at Exarch who was already snoring lightly. 

“Naptime before round two, kitten?” Emet asked quietly. He got a pleased hum and a nod in reply. Perfect. Enough time to rest up and just maybe, work a little aether. He might just be able to get them both to enjoy his company for more than just the sake of a rut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
